There are various devices designed for washing or polishing which have rotating brushes. Such devices are designed to meet various needs which determine the position of rotating brushes which can be driven by various driving sources such as electric power or water.
Since most known washing devices or apparatuses featuring rotating brushes are of a stationary design, i.e. not portable, or are designed as vehicles, there has been a need for a handy, portable device suitable for washing of not only flat but also curved surfaces and, more important still, of not easily accessible spots on machines, installations etc. which must be washed at regular intervals.